onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Maillet
| DOB=October 26, 1969 | birthplace=Ste-Marie-de-Kent, New Brunswick, Canada | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0537631/ }} Robert Maillet is an episodic actor on Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Behemoth in "The Shepherd". Biography 'Career' 'Wrestling career' Maillet spent some time in Japan working for the W*ING promotion as Goliath El Gigante. Maillet signed for the WWF in 1997 alongside The Jackyl as a member of The Truth Commission, billed as "The Interrogator". The group was sent to the United States Wrestling Association before being called up to the main WWF roster, where Maillet's ring name evolved into "Kurrgan The Interrogator" (whose name was inspired by The Kurgan, and was occasionally referred to as "The Kurrgan" on television). Under the tutelage of The Jackyl, a charismatic cult leader, Kurrgan was given a monster push and was known for applying the Iron Claw to his opponents' heads and not breaking the hold until The Jackyl slapped him across the face. After The Truth Commission disbanded, Maillet – now billed simply as "Kurrgan" – continued as a singles wrestler managed by The Jackyl. He later went on to be part of the Oddities, The Jackyl's new stable; however, once The Jackyl was removed as the advisor of The Oddities and replaced by the Insane Clown Posse, The Oddities turned face and degenerated into comedy jobbers rather than monster heels. He later worked for Jacques Rougeau's wrestling events as Kurgan. On July 8, 2005, he wrestled "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan during half-time of a Canadian Football League game in Montreal. Using the name Giant Kurgan, Maillet worked for Emile Dupree's Atlantic Grand Prix Wrestling (GPW), and St. John's based Legend City Wrestling (LCW). According to The Jackyl, "this man (Kurrgan) has a pituitary gland the size of a cantaloupe! It's pumping out growth hormone as we speak; he gets bigger every week". 'Film career' Maillet appeared in the movie 300, released in 2007, an adaptation of Frank Miller's graphic novel of the same name. He played the part of the "Über-Immortal" a savage, gigantic berserker, member of the enemy's imperial guard. In late November 2008, Maillet was filming a fight scene for the new movie Sherlock Holmes and accidentally punched Robert Downey, Jr. in the face, causing Downey to be bloodied and knocked down. Downey stated on the December 16, 2009 Late Show with David Letterman that Maillet was "10 times more upset about it" than Downey was. Maillet played a Russian professional boxer who took a dive in the 2011 film The Big Bang. In 2011, Maillet appeared in the Canadian movie Monster Brawl playing Frankenstein in a wrestling tournament of eight classic monsters that fight to the death. He is set to play Blackwell in the 2013 movie adaption of the New York Times Bestseller The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 106 04.png BTS 106 05.png BTS 106 06.png BTS 106 07.png BTS 106 08.png BTS 106 10.png BTS 106 11.png BTS 106 13.png BTS 106 17.png BTS 106 18.png Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 1 Cast